


Demo

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood





	

Jefferson was sitting on the couch watching TV. He huffed out of annoyance. He was waiting for James. He looked at his watched then at the door. He sighed and locked his eyes back onto the TV. Thomas flipped through the channels and stopped after he couldn't find anything interesting. He lays down on the couch and drifts off.

Madison walked in and put his bag on the coat hanger and saw Jefferson sleeping on the couch. He smirked and quickly undressed. He walked over to Jefferson and gently made it to where Thomas was flat on his back. James undid Jefferson's pants and lowered his pants and boxers and blushed at Thomas's massive cock. He's seen it before but he blushes everytime. James sat on Thomas's legs and bent down some and massaged Jefferson's balls. Thomas moaned softly in his sleep and his lips parted slightly. James bent down some and too the head of Jefferson's cock into his mouth and flicked his tongue over the slit. Jefferson gasped lightly and his eyes flashed open. James froze and averted his eyes up at Thomas. "James. On the floor. Hands and knees." Jefferson spoke, gruffness in his voice. Madison quickly did as he was told and his face flushed.


End file.
